videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs. DC: Clash of Two Universes
Marvel vs. DC: Clash of Two Universes is an video game crossover based on the characters from both Marvel Comics and DC Comics. SYNOPSIS: When Thanos and Darkseid find themselves being fused together, by using the Infinity Stones, and become Thanoseid, the heroes of two universes band together to stop Thanoseid while also dealing with an army of supervillains, know as the Masters of Injustice, led by Dr. Doom and Lex Luthor, who both seek to take control of both realms. CHARACTERS: MARVEL: * Spider-Man * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Wolverine * Dr. Doom * Green Goblin * Hulk * M.O.D.O.K. * Mystique * Deadpool * Storm * Venom * Ghost Rider * Magneto * Scarlet Witch DC: * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Flash * Lex Luthor * Joker * Cheetah * Aquaman * Beast Boy * Deathstroke * Harley Quinn * Catwoman * Plastic Man * Captain Cold * Sinestro LOCATIONS: * Avengers Mansion * Watchtower * X-Mansion * Fortress of Solitude * Bat-Cave * Danger Room * Themyscira * Asgard * Castle Doom * Oa * Atlantis * Titan Tower * Hall of Justice * LexCorp * OsCorp * S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier * Arkham Asylum * Stark Industries * Daily Bugle Rooftops * Flash Museum VOICE CAST: * Brian Bloom - Captain America * Sam Daly - Superman * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman * Matthew Mercer - Iron Man * Josh Keaton - Spider-Man * Dave Boat - Thor * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk * Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Paul Dodson - Dr. Doom * Grey Griffin - Catwoman * Lex Lang - Captain Cold * Tom Kane - Magneto * Ron Perlman - Deathstroke * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn * Nathan Fillion - Green Lantern * Michael Rosenbaum - Flash * Tom Kenny - Plastic Man * Xander Berkeley - Sinestro * Steven Blum - Wolverine * Susan Dailan - Storm * Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K. * Claudia Black - Cheetah * Mark Hamill - Joker * Armin Shimerson - Green Goblin * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * Benjamin Diskin - Venom * Phil LaMarr - Aquaman * Andrew Kishino - Ghost Rider * Tamra Beriner - Mystique * Nolan North - Deadpool * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Thanos * Michael Ironside - Darkseid * Frank Welker - Thanoseid ALTERNATIVE COSTUMES: MARVEL: Spider-Man - Ultimate Spider-Man, Iron Spider, Spider-Man 2099 Captain America - WWII Captain America, US Agent, Ultimate Captain America Iron Man - Classic Iron Man, Ultimate Iron Man, War Machine Thor - Ultimate Thor, Marvel Now! Thor, MCU Thor Wolverine - Classic Wolverine, Ultimate Wolverine, Dr. Doom - Ultimate Dr. Doom, Green Goblin - Hobgoblin, House of M Green GOblin, Ultimate Green Goblin Hulk - Grey Hulk, Red Hulk, M.O.D.O.K. - Mystique - Deadpool - Ultimate Deadpool, Storm - Retro Storm, Ultimate Storm, Venom - Carnage, Ghost Rider - Magneto - Movie Magneto, Scarlet Witch - MCU Scarlet Witch, DC: Superman - Batman - Earth-1 Batman, Batman Beyond, Wonder Woman - Green Lantern - Flash - Lex Luthor - Joker - Cheetah - Aquaman - Beast Boy - Deathstroke - Harley Quinn - Catwoman - Plastic Man - Captain Cold - Arrowverse Captain Cold, Sinestro - ENDING QUOTES: click here Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Video Games Category:Crossover fighting video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Beat 'Em Up Games